1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to driving force transmitting devices, and more particularly to a driving force transmitting device that can engage a main clutch with a small amount of hydraulic pressure.
2. Background Art
A driving force transmitting device provided with a main clutch that intermittently transmits a driving force transmitted from an input shaft to an output shaft has conventionally been known. As to the technique of engaging the main clutch, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-206092, for example, discloses a technique in which a working fluid 30 is supplied from an oil pump 32 to a piston 26 and a multiple disc clutch 23 serving as a main clutch is pressed by the piston 26 so as to engage the multiple disc clutch 23.